Lunar 2 Experiment:Code Name:"Dia-Fic" -Prolouge
by Lelia
Summary: Ok this is like my first fic,sort of. It's called a Dia-Fic because it's my little experiment type.Oh well it's the story of Eternal Blue told from the POVs of the characters, written in a diary format. Heh, it's gonna be cool! Please R/R! Domo Arigato mi


Lunar 2~As Told by The Characters! -Prologue  
  
AN: Ok this is an experimental new type of FanFiction called a "Dia-Fic". It's a story told by entries in a diary written by the people IN the story! I thought why not let it be the wonderful cast of Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete! So here goes! Tell me what you think of my experiment! Oh yeah, Washu's gonna be in this because I need someone to give the diary to Hiro! And who better to start an experiment with than little Washu! Ok, I'm shutting up now!  
  
Eris (MY baby black dragon): Finally! Didn't think you'd ever stop!  
  
Me: Quiet you! Or I'll have Ghaleon come and steal your aura!  
  
Eris: Eeep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu sat in her lab looking through some files.  
  
"Nope! None of these are good specimens for my new experiment!"  
  
She continued through finally stopping at a file that read 'LUNAR'  
  
"Hmmm...This could work. Let's see...Here! Look like an important journey is about to begin! I'll take advantage of such an opportunity and use the people on this journey for my experiment! Now, setting coordinates to the Silver Star 1000 years after the battle of the last Dragonmaster!"  
  
A light began forming in the teleportation chamber next to her. She grabbed a blank book, with a black cover and stars on it, and hopped into the chamber. She was instantly transported to right outside of Hiro's home. She walked up to the door, with her book in hand, and knocked on the door.   
  
Hiro sat in his room reading over some old books and Ruby was asleep on his bed. She was awoken to the sound on someone knocking on the door. She sat up and stretched.  
  
"Coming!" Gwyn could be heard saying from the other room.  
  
Hiro looked up from his book trying to listen to what was happening in the other room.  
  
"Hi, My name's Washu. I'm looking for Hiro. Is he here right now?" a young female voice said.  
  
"Yes, he's in his room." Gwyn answered with confusion in his voice.  
  
"I wonder what she wants with you. Do you know?" Ruby questioned yawning.  
  
"We're about to find out."  
  
Washu opened the door to Hiro's room and entered. Gwyn shrugged at the end of the hallway and went back to where he was sitting in the living room. Back in the other room, Hiro stood up to greet her.  
  
"Hello there Hiro, I'm Washu and I've come to ask a favor of you!" Washu said cheerfully.  
  
"What kind of a favor?" Ruby asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, don't worry now! It's nothing big! Here, I'll explain. **ahem** Unbeknownst to you, you and your little friend there are going to be leaving on an IMPORTANT journey soon. So, as part of an experiment I'm conducting, I ask that you and whomever joins up with you to record your thoughts on the day in this diary!"  
  
She handed the black, starred, blank-paged book to him.  
  
"Now, at the end of each day of travels, pass this book to anyone else with you so they can share their thoughts on the day. Of course you need to write too. Now don't just go on about WHAT happened but WHOM it happened to! That's right you can talk about what you think of your traveling companions too. Got that?"  
  
"Umm...Yeah, I think." Hiro said looking totally lost.  
  
"Ohhhh.... don't worry if you can't remember all of that, it's written on the first page of the book. Now I have to go now. I'll be back at the end to pick this up. Until then, See ya!"  
  
She disappeared into thin air with a flash of light.  
  
"Geez...What a weirdo!" Ruby retorted.  
  
"Yeah, oh well. I have this feeling we need to believe her anyway." He replied putting the book inside a pocket on his outfit.  
  
Hiro doesn't know how right his feeling is...........^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
